


Trials and Dark Fate

by Sebbys_Mate, SPS_Productions



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angry Odin, Blind Character, Large amounts of betrayal, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Shit storm, ¿Happy ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbys_Mate/pseuds/Sebbys_Mate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPS_Productions/pseuds/SPS_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two graduating college students have been living pretty normal life until S.H.I.E.L.D comes up to them. They are learning things about themselves that they didn't know,but if one figures out a secret that can break their friendship or even kill them.  They must ne able to fix the wrong before someone they thought to be dead comes back to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say what now?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fic that me and Sebbys_Mate have been working on for a while and we thought it would be good to post it here so here you go! 
> 
> Me and Sebby have decided to let you the reader decide how many chapters we are going to make it because if it was our choice it would go on forever. we would love to see some art of this story if you would like to draw it!! we will make an art collection every 3 chapters with most or all if we can of all the pictures. 
> 
> I know this one isn't long blame it on Sebby she gave me a short dead line *pouts* And Lumine said "How in the hell is this possible! Just go to hell with your mouth full of shit!" And Barry mean fantastic!

Cassandra and Lumine were walking out of their second to last college class for the year feeling accomplished. Lumine was walking around with her walking stick until she was bombarded with freshmen surrounding her. she knew this would happen because of her art work and stories that she has written. Cassandra went over to save her blind friend, because she had no escape from the curious students. This has happened many times before because of Cassandra's violin skills and fabulous personality while Lumine has writing and art skills even with being blind. Cassandra is 5'3, a bit chunky, and has blemish-free brown skin with her big puppy looking brown and green eyes. Her hair was extremely curly, brown, and fell down to her shoulder blades. She was being lazy so she decided to wear black skinny jeans, a 'Kneel Baby' shirt and, black converses. Lumine was 5'6, slightly muscular from boxing, and has light caramel skin, and because she is blind her metallic blue eyes have a silver glaze over them. Her hair is smokey black, reaches to the middle of her back and she wore Black leggings with a blue side stripe, a long sleeved corset shirt, and black flats. The girls looked to be polar opposites but they were closer than any other group of friends.

"How dare you call me a thief! I am the blind one here!" Lumine was glaring at her friend as the argument was starting again.

"Blind or not I may be greedy but you have stolen more valuables than a common bank robber!" Cassandra pointed out smirking as her friend was now silent. After a minute she spoke again, " Okay, just because I _collect_ items that happen to be someone else's doesn't make me a thief. I am just a collector." An unimpressed look marked her friends face.

"Keep telling yourself that Lemon." A kick and a fit of giggles was given because of that comment. A S.H.I.E.L.D van pulled up near them and two agents stepped out looking around before spotting them. They made a few signals at each other before walking over toward them. Cassandra stood up helping Lumine as they were about to leave.

"Excuse me, me and my partner need you both to come with us for some important meeting." Lumine turned to look toward them and pulled Cassandra with her to make he stop moving.

"We have no clue who would want to talk to us and we are not in the mood for finding out so you can just go back to where you came from." She waved them off waiting for them to leave, "We can not leave without you two so if you can politely follow us it will not take much time at all to get there and get you back to your dorms." The woman was trying to take her time thinking the girls were merely children. Both students looked at each other for a second and agreed to follow the agents.

"Fine we will do it." They all walked to the van, got in, and while driving there is was silent the whole way. When they finally made it to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters Cassandra was getting hungry and everyone else was annoyed by her constant begging for food. The agents were the first to get out and greeted by other agents who were curious about the two college students. They talked for a minute before gesturing for the girls to follow them toward to the meeting room. When the door opened the students were greeted by the Avengers and Loki who in short is now accepted by S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Director Fury was the one to verbally greet them when they walked in, "Greeting Ms.Moon and Ms. Jewls I understand that this is very exciting for you but this is surely only for explaining something very important."  

Cassandra was on the break of asking multiple questions while Lumine was feeling very uneasy about all of this. Director Fury motioned toward two chairs that are between Thor and Loki. Even if Lumine could 'see' them she could feel the magic from loki and the magic from Mjǫlnir near her. "You two are probably currious as to why you are here right now but all will be explained shortly after you answer some of these questions."

Cassandra looked at her friend waiting for her to speak up, "well our curiosity is great because we are first in a meeting room with the Avengers and Ex I presume villian. All will be well when you explain why we are here director." 

Fury raised and eyebrow to what she spoke but he hoped what she said was director or they will have bigger problems. He pulled up a holographic image of two woman who looked older and a lot like them in many ways. Cassandra stood up and was at the table ten seconds flat to look at the pictures. She was super excited and amazed. "Hey Lemon look its us this is pure barry!"

Lumine grumbled slightly ass he walked to stand beside her friend, "Director may you kindly explain this." 

Thor was the one to say something instead of Fury, "My lady to explain it shortly you both are decedents of Asgard, Lady Moon being the Goddess of Greed and Gluttony and Lady Jewls being the Darkness and Technology."

The room was silent for a second because the shock was slowly taking it towl on the girls. Cassandra went to a corner to think about life while Lumine was cussing at Thor in Greek. "Pó̱s sto diáolo eínai af̱tó dynatón! Aplá pi̱gaínete sti̱n kólasi̱ me to stóma sas gemáto skatá!" she was shocked and angry that any of this was even possible. It took a while for the girls to actually figure out waht just happened and that is when their jaws dropped, "Wait you said what?!"  
  
---  
  
 


	2. accepting or Denying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies have a choice...Accept their fate or deny it all together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! second chapter done! and this time hopefully it's long enough! i was given a crappy due date by Sebby once again but trust me they will get progressively longer. if you are liking these chapters be sure to leave comments, and if you want us to change something we will try our best to see if it works for us as well as all the viewers. I'm uber sorry that this is so short I promise to make chapter 3 explain who the ladies were before midgard/earth and why Thor and Loki need them so badly. Love you my darlings

Lumine was still still throwing insults at the Avengers and every S.H.I.E.L.D agent in the room, because she didn't believe any of this to be true. They all took it because they didn't know what she was saying and they knew how she felt. Her friend who sat in the corner finally stood up to calm the raging woman down, but froze when a gun was placed at her friend's head. Lumine went silent as well because of the weapon placed on her temple, "I you could stay silent long enough for us to explain I won't have to shot."

A threat...That was all it took to push her over the edge,one simple threat and a gun. A flash of light blinded everyone in the room so all they heard was a gun shot, a thud, and someone grab someone else. The gun fell to the floor as the blinding light faded to nothingness and revealed Natasha against a wall, Lumine's shades broken on the floor, and Cassandra holding her back. Everyone was shocked when they got a glimpse Lumine's eyes before she ran out of the room. "Look at what you have done just look! we had a peaceful life with no problems and now you bring up this shit for what? Tell me why!" 

Cassandra was shaking in anger because she knew none of them had an answer for her. The silence was broken by the director who spoke calmly, "Ms. Moon if you politely calm down and let us explain-" 

"Explain?! No I gave you enough time to explain everything I am done! Don't ever come near us even if the world is going to end just stay away!" 

she stormed out of the room pushing every agent that got into her way. The Avengers were stunned at the out burst from the woman because they didn't aspect it to go as badly as it went. everyone was dismissed back home so the director had a chance to think to himself. They had to get these woman on their side so they could stop this up coming problem that could end all of mankind. 

* * *

 

Lumine walked back to their dorm with no problem because she was to infuriated to care about anything right now, How could any of this be true? Does that mean her parents lied to her his whole time? Are her real parents even alive anymore? She just couldn't deal with any of this anymore, she need some tea and a good sleep. 

Cassandra came home a little after her and just sat in her own room trying to understand what is and isn't real in her life. It was just to fucked up to be real, to easy and strait forward not to be fake. Cassandra just stayed sitting in her room until her own mind told her it was time to go to sleep.  Neither women could believe or understand what was truly happening or why they were chosen, but what they should know is if they don't side with  S.H.I.E.L.D  this up coming war will not be easy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a day late and mistakes were made but I had three test the next day so studing keep me up and also I finished this early in the morning so yea  
> Mistakes.  
> Were.  
> Made.  
> Anyway Comment of you love it :3

The Avengers walked silently into a more calming and comfortable room to disuse what just happened back there. None were prepared for what event were laid out. They thought the girls would be over joyed and excited but they got the complete opposite; they received annoyance and anger from the girls. Loki stood and made a painfully true statement , "We should have known something like this would happen Thor, Odin said that Lady Lumine was dangerous when threatened or angered, and so should have seen Lady Cassandra's defense for her friend coming as she once was our friend. We disrespected their right and instead of treating them like Asgardians are treated the like prisoners."

No one spoke in defense for themselves because the shallow truth was that Loki was right. Tony stated his belief, "Reindeer Games I think we need a full break down of who they were before they were sent to little ol' Earth."

Loki was hesitant but the silent agreements of the others made him pull out a old tattered scroll. He laid it out on to the table and move back to silently whisper words in a foreign language. The scroll unrolled to cover the whole table and emit a golden and ice blue light. the light flickered for a few moments until Loki spoke, "We will look into Lady Cassandra's life first."

The golden light took over the blue one in powerful waves that covered the whole room in a golden glow. Letters formed in front of them and spelled: Cassadral, Goddess of Greed and Gluttony also known as the Sweet thief.

A young child of age seven was shown above the scroll wearing an outfit mixed with different golds and browns to contrast her curly cloud-like hair and forest brown-green eyes. It was shown that she was laughing and playing with the younger version of Loki and Thor.

The pictures and moving images circled the room until it stopped on a seem to be story line. It showed her sitting at a table of sweets with her curls being ridiculously large and cupping her cheeks and chest. She wore a golden dress that was laced with gentle greens and browns to contrast the dress. a large sword was leaning upon her chair with engraving that looked like a wolf of some kind.

In Asgard she was known as a woman who wanted and got everything she craved through fighting or money. It would never truly reach that level unless someone denied her every wish. She was grand and glorified but to Thor and Loki she was on common ground with them and loved as a sister. She disappeared a few day after a well known friend of Odin left Asgard for her own reasons.

The light soon faded out of existence to reveal a graceful ice blue hue that covered the room. These letters looked more graceful and cold as the spelled: Luminaius, Goddess of Deception and Technology also known as the Shadow poet.

Big silver and blue eyes held fear and loneliness in their eyes as the rode on a horse behind what seemed to be a guard. The story that followed was a broken one indeed because, young Luminaius was stole from her family at age four and was kept in Joutunheim for years until she was twelve. When she was stole she could see every bit of ice that cover the land, but from the terribly cold weather she was blinded before they could use their magic to save her eyes. The only reason she survived was that she was taught jotun ice magic and shape shifting skills that would take anyone decades to master.

Multiple images flew around the room like Cassandral's did, but the stopped early at some meeting of some sort. Odin was sitting upon his chair looking at his friend with his one good eye. "I ask a favor of you old friend."

"Ask away Odin because you know there is little that I would not help you with."

A woman with silver-black hair that fell to mid-back and side bangs that fell upon her chest, eyes now hidden by a blindfold engraved cloth, and wore a black elegant dress that was laced with blues and silver gems. A sword was relaxed on her hip as she looked at Odin.

"I ask you as a friend to remove young Cassdral from my sons life, I know this may seem foolish but they need to grow up and not depend on her to help them out of every mess they get into."

She looked up at him with hard eyes, "Odin you know if I do this I will not be held for the consequences that will come back to destroy you. I hope you understand what you are doing, because there is no going back." 

She left the room without hearing his words as the light now faded and the scroll rolled back up.

No one spoke for a minute until Steve commented," I have seen a lot of things in my day but this takes the cake."

"Cap is right about this one we can handle crazy gods, but giving them back their crazy is not something one my to-do list."

Thor stood up and amazingly ignored the fact that their friend was taken away from them. "Dear friend we do not know why farther did what he did, but if he needs that bad enough that he sent me and my brother to retrieve them then it must be important."

Everyone agreed and thought they could take it with a different approach.

* * *

 

Cassandra worked at a local bakery that was close to her dorm so she didn't have to walk far away. She loved the place because she go free sweets and she got to get Lumine her favorite funnel cakes. After that goddess business her and Lumine have been trying to get a large flat that is near they jobs. "Can I get some service over here."

"Coming!"

She turned and walked to the table and quickly regret those steps.

"Oh look who's here The assassin that got her ass kicked by the blind, a 90 year old man out of time, a bird man, and a golden retriever."

 They learned to ignore comments she made and that made her know that this wasn't good at all.

* * *

 They learned to ignore comments she made and that made her know that this wasn't good at all. Lumine works at a small technology/literature building that had books from the 1800's and some of the first made tech. She enjoyed her job because it was quiet and peaceful, "Who knew a little place like his had some of my tech in it."

Lumine did her best not to turn around and look who it was but the urge consumed her and she turned to see Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Loki.  

"What are you all doing at my job!"

Tony harbored a I-got-you-now look on his smug face, "Well let's just say we have a lot of discussing after your little escape."

 

* * *

 

It seemed as though Thor and Loki thought at the same time because they both said, "My dear lady we must show you something before you dismiss us so easily." 

Both girls even at different places thought the same , "This better be good and I open Lumine/Cassandra is doing better."

* * *

 


	4. Filler 1: little explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind two new characters* I'm super sorry sooooo much sorry!!! I know I have not updated in a while and I have a good reason.... My WiFi wasn't working and I had writer's block... I know terrible T^T this will be a little more of an explanation of things. Also I will put a little about these two new characters that will be introduced.

**~Lumine and Cassandra PoV~**

Lumine storms down the dark sidewalk away from the S.H.I.E.L.D base in blind rage. She was shaking violently and nearly injured a few people as, she slowly made her way back to her dorm room. She could not believe that Odin sent the golden son and the jotun boy to come and retrieve her, and for what? to see how her life is? The only reason he life is well is because Heimdall has been sending her Idunn's apples every so often. She continued to walk and complain to herself until an unknown car slowed down near her. The window was rolled down to reveal a young man with fair skin, black hair with a right bang, and hazel eyes. He looked at her with a questionable gaze, "Hey  you need a ride? Seems like you are not in the greatest of moods." 

Lumine pondered about trusting this stranger or not, but then thinking about the stressful walk home finalized her decision. "I guess I will take the chance, but if you try anything I will make  you feel my wrath."

The guy laughed and raise his hands in defense, " I mean no harm just trying to help."

He leaned over opening the car door and let her slip in. "my name is Jacobi by the way, what is yours?"

"Lumine. Jacobi do you always pick up angry strangers or am I just lucky?"

"Well strangers no but darling ladies yes" 

She was flabbergasted someone called her 'darling' but quickly got over it and smiled softly towards him. He continued to talk about himself asking short questions about her and where she was heading. Their conversation was cut short as he made his was into the parking lot in front of her college. "Thank you for the ride Jacobi."

"The pleasure is all mine _Lumine."_ He handed a piece of paper to her with his number and told her to call him if she and to quote 'Had another angry kitty fit."

 

* * *

Cassandra screamed at multiple S.H.I.E.L.D agents to take her home before she broke every important piece of equipment, 'Ms. Moon I know that you do not Understand most of this, but it is important that you do not break anything and at least listen." 

Nick Fury was standing behind her signaling the agents she screamed at the go away.

"why should I fucking listen!?" You take us from our simple and PEACEFUL life to tell us that we are damn GODDESSES! Anyone with a right mind would run in shock or be furious that they have been lied to all their LIFE!" 

She waved her hands around in anger and was on the break of tears knowing that her entire life was a simple lie. Fury knew this was a problem so he did his best to explain,"We believe someone from Asgard took you here for protection or to hide you from someone, and that someone we are not sure of yet." 

She pondered on that for a while wiping her tears away and believing that he could be right. Now she wanted to know what was protecting or hiding her and why. "I can see how that can be true and you have slightly convinced me but how are you going to convince Lu?" 

"We will think of that when we get there." 

She simply nodded and thought on something for a moment while fury got an agent to take her back home. "Something is just not adding up with Lumine leaving like that....hmm"

* * *

**~At the dorm~**

"I'm home Lumi."

"In the kitchen."

Cassandra threw her shoes and jacket off and walked in the kitchen to see Lumine drinking some of her favorite tea and wearing midnight blue pajamas. She looked definitely  a lot more peaceful then she did when she was at the base. "You drinking rasberry tea?" ((My favorite tea IRL I just love it!! *squeaks*))

"Yup"

She smiled and gestured to the packed boxes with a spoon,"We will be moving tomorrow Cassie."

"How, when....you are totally awesome Lumi."

Both girls laughed and conversed until they were tired. They got up and said their good nights and went to bed not knowing that they were being watched. From the shadows stood and figure and when it spoke their eyes glowed a mixture of blues and greens, "I will soon have you to myself sweet Lumine"

 


	5. When things hit the fan: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumine: I am sorry to inform you that we have been late on our updates because of our own individual outside activities. We will make sure to at least update every two weeks and if we are not busy maybe two in one week. I truly apologize for mostly my lateness, when typing these but it is hard to get started when you have 'certain people' at your throat to finish.

**Cassandra PoV**

I stood there staring at half of the Avengers who were now seated in my own work place. I walked over to their table with a obvious fake smile upon my face,

"Hello my name is Cassandra I will be your waitress for today, what do you want for drinks." 

The group looked at their menus for a moment to decide and that'd gave me enough time to distract my second closest friend Karmen. She looked curiously at the people at my table, she even went as far as to call me saying my orders from my other tables were ready, but every employee knew that that was just code for 'Get over here.' Or 'I'm trying to get you out of an awkward situation'. I sighed and came anyway.

"What is it Karm?" I asked not amused at my friend's smiling face.

"Who are those guys? You know 'em?" She asked excitedly.

"No. Why!" I asked trying to pull it off like they were just strangers.

"When they came in, they liked at you and purposefully sat down in your section." She explained.

It was times like this where I hated having such an observant friend. Oh well, this could be fun right? If I told her about them, they would have no choice but to take her too! Maybe then I would be less bored! I smirk and whisper in her ear.

"I'll give you the deets later. For now just keep it cool and try to stay till closing time will ya?"

She nodded and we both shared a mischievous look as I walked back to their table and took their orders.

* * *

**Lumine PoV**

 I ignored his statement trying to forget my little 'escape', and just getting back to work. I was already stressed out with having finals and having to deal with paying for a condo in Manhattan, but now on top of everything i have to deal with Odin and his foolishness. I have warned him until my last breath, so now he has the guts to drag me and this poor girl back in. I knew this would happen, so i  just played the sit-and-wait game to see how it happen.  I went to the counter and started making hand signs to my colleagues to do the 'distract and get rid of' plan we always have.

One of my closest colleagues, Jayline Reeds, and friends walk up the the three men with mischief in her eyes

"Hey I heard you were looking for some special reads on _Herpes genitalis und andere Krankheiten_ ,"  she winked toward me giving me the 'get out will you can' look before giving them her attention again, "follow me this way but you should know it's rare to find people into that stuff."

 She pushed them all towards the back of the library giving me enough time to clock out and rush down towards Cassandra's job. My thoughts were racing as I was hoping they didn't get to her next, 'Όταν πάρω στα χέρια μου Odin, δεν θα φοβούνται ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο φόβος.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herpes genitalis und andere Krankheiten: Herpes and other genital diseases 
> 
> Όταν πάρω στα χέρια μου Odin, δεν θα φοβούνται ακόμη και ο ίδιος ο φόβος.: When I get my hands on Odin, not even fear fear itself.
> 
> *Cassandra peeks from behind Lumine* Cassie: Now please get off of our ass Rachel!


End file.
